Grimm Drabbles
by Boom Box Guy
Summary: Mainly AaronXElizabeth Drabbles. May add more later under different shipping. Flames not only welcomed they are appreciated. This is like a K but I just made a T just in case.


**Yeah. Yeah. I know I should actually being finishing She's Far Far Away or at least updating, but as you have learned I can't stick with one story to save my life and will need someone constantly reminding me what a bad person I am to actually finish anything. So… I guess this is a little offering I guess to everyone of the people following SFFA because really if I were you I would have given up on me a long time ago. I'll probably attempt to make a peace offering for each story I have failed to update and/or finish.**

**Disclaimer - I need to take this space on your screen to say ONCE AGAIN that I do NOT repeat NOT own any characters from the Grimm Legacy, including but not limited to:**

**Aaron**

**Elizabeth**

**Andre**

**Marc**

**Anjali**

**Jaya**

**Mrs. Rosendorn (Rebecca)**

**Wow…. If I keep this up half of the story will be the disclaimer…. ANYWAY! On with the oneshot!**

1.

"_Yeah," said Aaron, "I think so too." To my surprise, he reached out and ran his fingers through my hair. "It's nice… It's a nice… color." Then he quickly pulled his hand back and turned away._

_After a pause, I cleared my throat. "So, um, what do you think this means?"_

"_Means?" He blushed a beat red._

Elizabeth mentally slapped herself in the face and was tempted to curl up into a ball and die. What in the world had possessed her to word her question like _that_? Sure, she might have sort have liked it when he ran his fingers through her hair and her heart just might have pounded so hard against her chest that she was afraid he might had heard it hammering away, but that didn't mean a thing. Nothing had changed.

It was just the mermaid magic doing its work. And even if Elizabeth by any stroke of luck were allowed to borrow something like the mermaid comb and even if the mermaid magic did make Aaron begin to treat her like she was more than an annoying pest, there was no way they would last long. With what she has read from the Grimm brothers, the mermaid magic would probably wear off in the middle of prom and he'd dump spiked punch on her. Sorry, she may be the friendless new girl, but she didn't want to become the friendless enchantress who could only get a guy to like her by using a mermaid's comb.

Aaron was still a self-absorbed jerk who absolutely that would not under any circumstances give her the tiniest portion of the affectionate attention he had reserved for another and no amount of mermaid magic could change that. But it wouldn't hurt to try. Right?

2.

"_Elizabeth? It's Aaron again."_

"_You don't say?"_

_He laughed uncomfortably. "Actually, I was wondering. What are you doing Friday night?"_

…

Aaron hung up angrily and buried his head in his hands. After two failed attempts at asking her out and each time making a complete fool of himself, he finally asks her then ruins it by yelling at her and hanging up. Right now, she probably thinks I had called her to talk about Anjali and I am plotting to find some way to break up Marc and Anjali so I can date her. If there was a class on how to ask a girl out that was mandatory for all guys to take he'd probably get held back because he failed the class so badly. In fact, even though I was completely flunking being smooth about it she actually didn't seem to mind.

She asked me to go to the basketball game with her and I totally blew it. If he hadn't opened his mouth other than to just accept he might have gotten a D+. Why do I have to be such an idiot? I bet Marc is perfectly capable of landing a date with any girl he wants, because it's not like he has any real competition. I bet Marc can have a perfectly casual conversation with a girl he likes without making the conversation totally awkward. But I can also bet that Anjali is going to the basketball game with Elizabeth; her boyfriend's going to be there so why wouldn't she? Maybe, I can apologize to Elizabeth at the game while Anjali and Marc are busy.

I bet Marc doesn't have to follow a girl around to basketball games just to have a reason to be near her; girls probably follow him to his basketball games to have an excuse to be around him. The Marc Merritt Fan Club must camp out on his front lawn every other day. I can see why Elizabeth likes Merritt more than me. She's way out of my league.

3.

"_Why are you really following me?"_

"_I don't know, Elizabeth- maybe because I can't stand to be parted from you?"_

"_If that were true, you would never say so."_

"_Maybe you're right. Or maybe I think it's perfectly safe to say so because I know you'd never believe I would admit a thing like that if it were true."_

Why does Aaron have to be so… Urgh! Stupid! You don't give a girl false hope like that! "Maybe I can't stand to be parted from you." What the heck! Why are you teasing a girl while she's down? Can't he see I'm trying to get over him, but he keeps giving my naïve little heart these little bursts of hope then he crushes it with the heel of his shoe without a moment's hesitation? I am completely aware he's already signed his heart over to Anjali and no amount of mermaid's magic or any kind of magic can change that, but does he really have to rub it in like that?

No matter which way you look at it, I haven't done a single thing to him that could ever be perceived as wrong and my heart takes every chance it gets to offer itself up on a silver platter. But I know now that I could never compare to Anjali, it's getting my heart to accept that fact that's the hard part. It holds on to every little moment that he gives me when we could be considered just friends and have the potential of becoming something more.

Unfortunately, I will never have the ability to be mad at Anjali. She can't help it if she was born prettier than I can ever hope to be. She's not intentionally attempting to sabotage my imaginary relationship with Aaron. Besides, she's in a completely successful relationship with one of the last single athletes at my school; you can't get luckier than that. It's nobody's fault, except my poor little heart's that won't listen to reason.

4.

_That night I dreamed about the scene in the painting, the scene with the kiss. The dream had the same sickening intensity as the shifting picture, the same over-intimate embarrassment when the kiss moved from mouth to neck, and even the same sense of dissolution when the image blurred into darkness. Only instead of Marc, the guy in the dream was Aaron._

_And even more disturbing, instead of Anjali, the girl was me._

Elizabeth woke with a start body covered in a thin sheet of sweat and chest heaving with each pant. The dream was still lingering in her mind. If she hadn't woken up in her bed she would have sworn Aaron was there holding her and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. The dream wasn't her conscious showing her what it wanted, it was her stupid little heart screwing around with her dream control panels trying to make her believe Aaron was the only one for her.

Stupid heart, she thought. Aaron Rosendorn is a cruel, heartless boy that would shatter your fragile being like you were made of glass. And who would get stuck getting her fingers pricked on all your splintered pieces and sweeping up the shards because you can't put yourself back together again? Me. Then I'd have to rebuild the wall around you ten times thicker so no more Aaron Rosendorn's can come along and break you while I'm still trying to figure out which the pieces.

But her heart fails to listen to reason and keeps thump, thumping away. She goes to the kitchen a pours herself a tall glass of milk and eats a spoonful of peanut butter* before returning to bed. Her eyes felt as if they were lifting fifty pound weights, but she was too afraid of what she'll see once she lets herself fall back to sleep. So she focuses on her ceiling scanning the plaster for any patterns and before she knows it she has already drifted off.

"_Elizabeth, where were you I was getting worried?"_

5.

"_Elizabeth, who we discusses,_

_Is she someone I can trust."_

_His reflection listened with a little smirk on its perfect chiseled lips. It looked me straight in the eye…_

I can't believe it has come to this, the mirror thought bitterly. Generations of being owned by only the richest of the kings and queens and now being borrowed by mere children that are in way over their heads. But I have to admit this is a bit more intriguing than sitting in a room collecting dust or being constantly called upon to tell an utterly vain woman that lacked any knowledge in natural beauty if she was the fairest woman alive. This situation had a bit more… plot to it.

These two children that look as if they're transitioning to the adult phase of their lives were searching for a girl. A very pretty girl. And this particular girl had caught the eye of the young male in the pair, but he had also taken a strong liking to the girl he was searching with. Now, they were searching for had her eyes set on another that did love her in return, but alas the boy can't seem to catch on. This boy feels strongly for both of the girls, but can't seem to realize the obvious. Elizabeth, is it, has obviously received a lot of messages from this Aaron boy, but it seems like these messages aren't really saying the same thing.

Sometimes, the naivety of the children of this time is unbearable, but it would make a lovely drama perfect for reading in the dim light of a dying fire in late December. Right now, the pair were bickering about Elizabeth's supposed secret of admiration of this Marc fellow that was dating the Anjali the two were seeking. This may take a while… But that doesn't have to be all bad. Maybe I can spark a few flames up just to get the ball rolling…

6.

_She hesitated, but Elizabeth could see her deciding nothing too adult would happed with a ten-year-old in the room. "Okay, sweetie. Don't forget you promised to do your laundry before Monday." She shut the door._

Yesterday, Mrs. Rosendorn, or Rebecca, had decided to take Aaron out for a private mother-son dinner at a small restaurant wedged in between two of the numerous towering skyscrapers that populated New York City. They were sitting at a booth that gave them a view of the late night traffic that crowded New York City's street. Aaron had been oddly quiet since the incident with Anja- Elizabeth.

"So… Aaron. How long have you been seeing this Elizabeth girl?"

His whole face flushed red and he pulled the collar of his jacket up over his ears that were just as pink as the rest of his face. "We're not really seeing each other…."

Her eyebrows rose up so high her that they disappeared behind her hair. "Don't play dumb with me, Mister. I know there's got to be some sort of relationship going on here unless you take home every single girl you take an interest in home with you when either me or your father isn't around. And I'll just warn you now if that's the case you can kiss our promise about that car goodbye, sir."

"No, it's not like that. We just work together at the Repository."

"So that's all I can expect to see of her than?"

"Well, I mean I only see her at work since she doesn't go to the same school as me, so I guess so."

She shook her head. "Aaron, just promise me you'll be responsible about how you go about this."

"Mom!"

Rebecca put her hands up. "Okay, Aaron. Just don't turn to me if this blows up in your face. Dating two girls at once isn't exactly the best way to find "the One," but I guess this is your life and you're practically a young adult capable of making your own decisions."

"No! It's not like that at all!"

"Really? Would you be so kind to explain to me what it is like?" Her son looked down at the ground and mumbled something under his breath slouching low in his chair to try to cover his red face.

**You can thank for this cuz I had given up on myself until I realized some people actually would like me to finish. I need to know whether or not I can still ship this couple because I'd hate to start off She's Far Far Away strong then completely flunk the later chapters. If I can't ship this I'll totally stick with something else because I'm totally cool with that. When you have it you have it and when you don't you don't. Flames are not only welcomed they'd actually be appreciated. **


End file.
